Drowned Cat
by Kaemiri
Summary: Rukia loves to bother Ichigo, especially when she gives him gifts that he doesn't want. Who besides Rukia also likes to embarrass Ichigo? Well none other than...


**Some of you know why I have not updated things in ages and if you don't just visit my page. Anyways I decided to give you guys a oneshot as an apology :C I'm sorry! So I hope you guys R&R. Also this has shower smut so just a warning.**

**I don't own bleach…**

Ichigo learned very quickly that Rukia was an evil woman in the aspect that she liked to do experiments on him and take pictures of him during random times of the day. She had quite recently picked up the habit of putting cat ears on him and taking pictures while he slept. Although Ichigo didn't find out until Renji came up to him babbling about how he didn't know Ichigo was into cosplaying, Ichigo justly punched him in the face. Things pretty much went down from there. When Ichigo visited Soul Society last time he felt like he was being watching constantly by girls and guys. Now Ichigo really didn't have a sexual preference but thought that love would decide that.

Since Ichigos little excursions into Soul Society he couldn't help but notice snide remarks from Tatsuki, Ishida, Karin, Kisuke, and his lovely hollow Shiro, as he had dubbed him. But the problem facing Ichigo right now was far worse and more embarrassing than anything. Rukia had gotten up early from Ichigo's closet and decided to make him some hot tea since he had been having a sore throat. Yet Ichigo didn't know that she had added a little something more to it. After having the tea and thanking her Ichigo went back to sleep as Rukia patrolled Karakura. The next time he woke up it was with flailing hand gestures and loud yelling along the lines of "When I find you Rukia-!" and so on.

Ichigo had woken up to dawning a pair of perfectly matching orange tabby ears. At first he thought they were fake but were very real when he almost pulled his head off his body. It was the weekend and luckily Ichigo didn't have anything planned so he decided to wait a day to see if the ears would just go away. Of course Ichigo would wear hoods and hats around the house though. He began his routine as he usually did by hopping in the shower but in this case he about jumped out and fell.

"**King are ya afraid of a lil' water now?" ** He could hear his hollow remark but didn't answer him. Ichigo proceeded to get into the shower again but placed a wash rag over his ears to keep the water from directly hitting them, he didn't think they'd be so sensitive. Never before had Ichigo taken the remark _drowned cat_ so seriously. "**Ya can't ignore me king…we haven't seen each other in a while now ya know?" **Of course his hollow would bring up fighting now of all times, but really couldn't he be more tactful? Deciding that ignoring his hollow was still his best option Ichigo realized that he had to wash his hair that was on his head with the ears…crap. Ichigo pulled his head back from the showers spray to pull the rag off his head and squeeze some shampoo into his hand. He began to lather it through his hair being careful of his _ears_. Ichigo was about to turn back to the showers rain until he felt a hand on his shoulder getting his attention very quickly.

"You! W-what are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted while trying to cover himself.

"**Just visitin'**" Shiro peered over Ichigos body noticing the ears and stepped forward to back Ichigo against the shower wall where he abruptly covered his ears forgetting about his nether regions. "**I thought the fake ones ya had were cute Aibou but these…ha ha they fit ya perfectly.**" The albino reached a hand out towards Ichigo's face and tapped his nose to get him to open his eyes. The hollow had always liked the boy in a few more ways than none, his fighting spirit, his stubbornness, and body. Of course he didn't love the boy but he couldn't quite place the feeling he had for the berry. But he loved teasing him that much he was sure about. As he touched him Ichigo scowled at him through his wet hair that stuck to his face. Ichigo balled one of his hands into a fist and punched at his opposite but failed. Shiro had successfully caught his hand and pinned it above his head. In doing so however the albino had stepped under the water too causing his clothes to stick to his body.

**"Feisty as ever I see."** Remarked the albino. Ichigo just scowled at him and turned his face away to hide his oncoming blush. _Damn hollow _Ichigo thought. While cursing his hollow out in his mind Ichigo had forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything. His hollow however took notice instantly and traced his free hand up Ichigo's neck, getting his attention. "**Aibou, ya are bigger than I thought ya was." **He whispered into Ichigo's ear effectively making him shiver. "**and sensitive**."

"You basta-" Ichigo was cut off as the hollow slid his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo thrashed against his hollow but he wouldn't budge. Shiro began to knead Ichigo's neck while staring at him through silted eyes, which made the berry close his quickly. Not long afterwards Ichigo could feel his hollow smirking against him, giving him a sense of dread. His hollow continued to abuse Ichigos mouth and lips with bites and licks. Ichigo thought that he was trying to remember the entire layout of this mouth. As the albino continued his assault his free hand drifted upwards toward Ichigo's new set of ears. He traced the outline of the right ear making Ichigo gasp into him mouth. He continued to pet and knead his ears softly making Ichigo unconsciously cling to his shoulders.

When the hollow removed himself from Ichigo's mouth he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were glazed over making his honey brown eyes more saturated and his face was red all the way down to his neck. **"Did ya like that Aibou?"** The hollow snickered pulling on Ichigo's ears making him whimper. Ichigo tried to curl into himself and away from the abusive hands but to no use. His hollow had pressed himself up against him effectively pinning him and making him squirm.

"S-stop it damn it.." Ichigo hushed into his opposite's ear. His hollow just snickered and licked the shell of the berry's ears and nipping them. "Ahh-nn…s-stop," he continued weakly while pushing at Shiro's shoulders. However he wasn't deterred, the hollow slid his hands down the berry's back while massaging gently until resting at his hips letting his thumbs drip and knead below Ichigo's navel. Shiro was rewarded with mewls and more whimpering. He rubbed his nose into Ichigo's hair smelling his pineapple shampoo until bubbles got stuck on his nose and then popped.

"**Ya didn't rinse out yer hair Aibou." **Remarked Shiro. Ichigo looked up through his bangs at the hollow and suddenly got a very bad feeling. His hollow pulled him more into the direct spray of the shower while said hollow ran his fingers through orange strands washing the suds out. Ichigo couldn't take it, all the sensations running through him. It was at times like these that he hated he was virgin, whimpering like a little girl. After getting the soap out of Ichigo's hair he turned off the shower and stepped out leaving Ichigo leaning/ half sitting against the wall. Ichigo watched as his hollow stripped in front of him. He ducked his head down letting his eyes watch the last few bubbles go down the drain. His eyes drifted a few moments later to glance at his hollow who was now fully naked and staring at Ichigo through inverted eyes like he was a tasty treat. As he stepped back into the shower Ichigo could feel his face getting hotter and his heart beating against its cage. Scared, Ichigo was scared even if having his _ears_ touched felt…good. He scuttled backwards to the back wall of the shower, huddling into a ball and scowling into his knees. _Stupid hollow, Stupid me, Stupid ears…_ Ichigo thought.

Now Shiro was thoroughly confused, he didn't like being _confused_. He had just gotten Ichigo feeling really good and now he huddles away from him in the corner…not happening Shiro decided. He knelt down and brushed his left hand against the top of Ichigo head while his right settled atop Ichigos right knee. He pushed the knee slightly giving him enough space to nip and lick at Ichigo's collar bone. Ichigo tried to pull away and struggle but only moved closer to the opposite corner of the shower. Shiro began to suck on Ichigos adam apple and massage his fingers through orange tresses. Ichigo relaxed slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo mumbled. He tilted his head downwards to face his hollow with steady eyes. His opposite stopped his administrations to the berry's neck and head.

**"…I feel like it.**" answered Shiro. After a few minutes passed from their staring contest Shiro pushed Ichigo down to lay flat on the bottom of the shower, holding both of Ichigos hands with a white one. "**and I know ya feel it too, King."** He finished. Shiro laid his mouth onto Ichigos again licking his lips asking for entrance. He used his free hand to rub Ichigos growing arousal inbetween them causing the berry to gasp into his mouth effectively giving him entrance. He continued to rub and pump Ichigo making him cry out. "Ahh-nn! S-shiro..no.." His hollow quietly cackled and trailed his hand up to Ichigos chest tweaking his hardening nubs. He removed his mouth from the others and lavished the buds both in his hot cavern licking and sucking on them each, leaving them red from attention. Shiro dropped his head lower until he reached the berry's navel, dipping his tongue into it, teasing. He dropped his head more and gave the boys cock a long lick from the base to the tip, enticing mewls from above. "aaa—Nnn, haa."

At this point Ichigo was too far gone to notice that his hands had been released. With a free hand to work with the albino stuck his fingers into Ichigos mouth making him suckle on them. Satisfied so far, Shiro continued to love on Ichigos arousal, taking it fully into his mouth and sucking on the head. Ichigos eyes bulged and arched his back off the tile floor trying to get more of the hollows wet heat. The albino smirked and took in more of the berry's rod. Ichigo finally realized his hands were free and threaded them through the bobbing white hair inbetween his legs. "S-shiro stop..I'm gonna—"Ichigo pulled on Shiro's head pulling him off of his throbbing sex just in time to spray white threads across his face. Ichigo tilted his head forward and blushed. "Ha ah, s-sorry." Shiro brought his tongue out to lick his lips to taste his king making the boy look away quickly. "Please stop, I-I don't—"

"**Its okay Aibou. I'll take care of ya."** Pulling his fingers from the berry mouth, Shiro pushed Ichigos legs forward until Ichigos shoulders were the only thing on the ground and his nether regions in the air. "No! Don't! Stop!" Ichigo cried out trying to cover himself. The hollow brought one of his wetted fingers to Ichigos virgin entrance circling it and lightly pushing on it making Ichigo still. Ichigo bit his lips in an attempt to stop the noises that were bubbling in his throat. Shiro bent his body over Ichigos and kissed the stray tears from the berry's eyes. He kissed him again forcefully pushing his tongue inside and running it along all Ichigos teeth. He enticed Ichigos tongue into his mouth to suck on it making Ichigo moan. Lacing his fingers through Ichigos right hand Shiro pushed one finger into Ichigos entrance, slowly pulling out and pushing in. Ichigo opened his eyes to gaze at his hollow. He couldn't quite place the feeling he was having at the moment but the closest thing he came to was satisfaction. As Ichigo muddled over his thoughts, the hollow pulled Ichigo's right hand up to his ears and rubbed them. Ichigo wailed out in pleasure and trembled in his hollows grasp. "Ahh feels good." Shiro left Ichigo to his ears and slowly pumped the berry's erection causing the boy to pant.

Inserting a second finger, Shiro paused and glanced to see how the boy was taking it. Ichigo's honey-brown eyes had rolled back and his hands couldn't stop playing with his ears. Shiro smirked at this, who knew his strawberry could be so sexy. He began to scissor his fingers and search for Ichigo's sweet spot. After a couple of minutes of rubbing his slick fingers around, Ichigo suddenly gasped and bowed his back as much as he could in the awkward position.

**"Ya like that Aibou?"** Shiro hushed.

"Nnn..ha…S-shiro what-?" Ichigo was cut off as his hollow roughly dug his nails once again into Ichigos prostate. Slowly adding a third finger, Ichigo tensed slightly but relaxed letting the albino continue. As the albino pumped his fingers in and out he placed his tongue alongside them, lapping at the red bud. Ichigo's mouth fell open but no words came out. Abruptly pulling his fingers out, Ichigo let out a needy wine from the loss of fullness. Shiro placed his hands at the small of Ichigos back and pulled him into his lap just above his straining sex. He began to push the berry down onto his rod stopping halfway as Ichigos nails dug painfully into his shoulders. "Nnoo..nn." Ichigo rested his head in the crook of his hollows neck having been exhausted from its previous administrations. "hurts..take it out." Ichigo breathed into his opposite's ear. "**Hehe, I didn't know ya were so hungry Aibou, it's already all in."** Ichigo wiggled around in his companion's lap fruitlessly trying to pull away from him. Placing his hands underneath Ichigos arms and on his shoulder blades, Shiro pulled them together so that the berry's erection rubbed against his toned stomach. After a few moments of just waiting the hollow rocked into the boy causing a strangled gasp caught between pain and pleasure. Continuing his administrations Shiro lifted Ichigo up off his sex a little bit and slammed him back onto it, setting a pace. As he pushed forward, Ichigo had tears in his eyes but mewls came from his sweet mouth. After a few more thrusts into the boy, Ichigo cried out in insurmountable pleasure.

"…p-pleas-a there a-again, hnn ha." Ichigo asked quietly. His companion obliged fully and picked up the pace thrusting into the berry harder. "**Yer so tight…." **His hollow growled out, grinding his teeth.Ichigo didn't pay much attention to him as he was ridding waves of pleasure. It seemed to Ichigo that this was going to last forever but his aching arousal was quickly deciding otherwise. "Ah…I'm gonna…." But before he could find release his hollow stopped and gripped the base of his erection effectively stopping him from cumming; having stopped so abruptly, Ichigo wined and tried to move on his own. His companion however had taken to laying flat on the floor leaving the berry to ride on top of him. "**Hmmm, so hot Aibou." **His hollow hummed, **"Try moving on yer own and I'll think bout' letting ya cum." **He smirked at his berry's expression of exhaustion but with lust filled eyes. Ichigo tested slowly moving up and down his albino's shaft trying to find the same place that had brought him so much pleasure before while placing his hands on his hollows stomach for balance. After moving around for awhile and to no avail Ichigo began to get frustrated with the situation, scowling. His hollow _graciously_ pulled Ichigo toward him a bit more and pushed up into him causing the berry to gasp. Ichigo began to move furiously up and down loving the sensations but still was unsatisfied with not being able to release. With his brown doe-eyed look Ichigo lifted his head, "Please..haa…l-let me…" Ichigo drifted off. "**Please what Aibou?"** His hollow teased. "**I didn't quite get that." **Ichigo looked like he was having an inner conflict with himself that he was slowly losing, "please let me…c-cum" Ichigo finally stuttered out dropping his head in embarrassment.

Having heard the statement Shiro pulled his hand from Ichigos erection and pushed Ichigo down to the floor with his legs over his shoulders. "Ah! W-wha..!" Ichigo blurted out in a mild panic. Shiro began ruthlessly pounding into the berry below him with his hands on either side of his (Ichigo's) creamy stomach. Ichigo steadily came to his peak and splattered his mess between them. As Ichigo was riding out his high his hollow grunted from the sudden vice grip the berry was giving him and after a few more thrusts filled him with his seed. After a few moments Ichigo began to whine from being sore with the long object up his ass, squirming around his hollow finally pulled out followed by a thin stream of cum.

Ichigo lay completely relaxed on the shower floor too tired to care about his hollow that was still with him. Closing his eyes, he heard the rustling of the shower curtain, thinking that his hollow was going to put his clothes back on and leave. Sighing and trying to sit up without wincing, Ichigo peered over to see the albino with a two towels and a bar of new soap. Stepping back into the shower Shiro placed the towels outside of the waters spray and turned on the shower again that slowly heated up to a comfortable temperature. Ichigo was very puzzled by this, _what is he doing?_ Ichigo thought. Shiro turned to face Ichigo who was staring at him with a _go away_ face, ignoring him Shiro went and sat behind Ichigo after pushing him up far enough to give him space. Having the perso- thing behind him (Ichigo) did not give Ichigo a good feeling, it made him tense and apprehensive to his hollows next move. "**Relax Aibou, I'm only gonna get ya clean.**" Shiro huffed to the boy in front of him, "**I'm not so heartless as to leave ya to yer self."** He explained. Taking the new bar of soap in hand the albino began rubbing it over Ichigos chest and torso wiping away the already drying cum. Ichigo was flabbergasted by this, his hollow never did anything that he wouldn't get something from and definitely helping him did not give Shiro any gains. While Ichigo thought amongst himself, Shiro let the water rinse off the suds and went to move his hand to Ichigo's entrance. "Gyah! Wh-hat are you doing!" Ichigo snapped at his opposite. "**If I don't clean it yer gonna get sore."** His hollow explained again. Ichigo sputtered and flailed the best he could with his tired body but finally just huffed out a sigh relaxing against his hollows chest.

"I'm going to kill you when I can move again, bastard." Ichigo threatened, his hollow just cackled. Soaping up his hand Shiro placed one finger at the berry's entrance and circled it teasingly. After that he slowly prodded the abused bud barely pushing inside. Getting through the first ring of muscles he gently rubbed his pale finger around until he was satisfied. Pulling his hand away he washed his hand in the showers spray with the soap, turning it off when he was done. Needless to say Ichigo was mortified and blushing so hard that he would put a cherry to shame. Lifting his arm, Shiro grabbed one of the pure white towels and ruffled his companions head, drying his hair enough so it wouldn't drip. Afterwards he pulled himself out from behind Ichigo and stepped out of the shower putting his clothes on after being sufficiently dry. Having himself situated he threw the other towel to Ichigo who was still on the shower floor with a cute blush and scowl on his face. Slowly getting up Ichigo wrapped the towel around his waist tying it. His hollow just watched with a bemused smirk on his face, Ichigo walked like a little duckling.

"Aren't you done here you annoying hollow?" Ichigo glared at the other waving a hand gesture at the hollow.

"**Hmm can ya get to yer room, hehe."** Shiro cackled.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the remark, "I can get there just fine!" Ichigo yelled at the offending albino. Grabbing his clothes and heading for the door his hollow suddenly spun him around and gave him a light kiss, just pressing their lips together. Moving away before Ichigo came out of his shock the albino slowly began to dissipate leaving Ichigo to wipe his mouth. "**Funny ya didn't wipe away the other ones, Aibou."** Ichigo stared as his hollow disappeared into thin air not being able to respond. Ichigo left the bathroom waddling to his room and put on pair of clean blue boxers then crawled into bed.

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up…" Ichigo could hear a voice calling to him. He rolled over to his side and peered up to see who the hell had a death wish at the moment. It was none other the woman who had caused his _adventure_ in the first place, Rukia Kuchiki. "I should throw you out my window with all your things in my closet." Ichigo stated. Rukia looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well the town looks secure. How are you feeling?" Rukia asked. Ichigo just stared at the girl and then rolled over not wanting to deal with her right now. Rukia 'hmpfed' and went to _her_ closet and got back into her gigai. "I'm guessing you didn't find my gift funny." She laughed out.

"….no." Ichigo responded quietly becoming sleepy again.

"But what gets me most is the only way to get rid of them was to have sex." Rukia remarked mischievously. Ichigo attentively reached a hand up to his head and gasped…the ears were gone…_crap._

Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I apologized for not updating my other two stories! I'm working on them promise So please review if you'd like and I hope you all had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year ^_^

Tata :3


End file.
